Bride of the Demon King
by RukiaCHAN 1
Summary: Elliana, a normal girl whose life is turned upside down one night when wolves viciously kill her parents and she and her sisters are taken prisoner. Her sister is taken first but returned days later, when Elli is taken away in her place by a man named Arthur, who reveals her past and the part she will play in an ancient war between werewolves and vampires AU lemon gore etc UKxOCxUS
1. Locked Away

Okay, i uploaded a story kind of similar, but not really and it did absolutely horribly... but I've rewritten it all, started from scratch over the past few days, and i hope you like it :3

While the primary character will be an OC there will be other mentions of character pairings (most likely USUK and FraUK, other will have to wait)

This is a really long chapter, but i hope you can get through it all, i've tried to speed it up so it isn't totally boring and drags on, butt here will be fluff chapters later on to make up for it :D

I don't own Hetalia, only the OC and this plot

* * *

We've been here for three days, this dank, damp, mildew smelling dungeon with nothing but the comfort of each other and a thin, dirty mattress on a rickety metal frame. Naturally I let Mila take the bed, so here I sit with my back against the cool stones that make up the walls and watch my younger sisters small figure in the setting sun, her thin chest rises and falls in perfect rhythm and her deep black hair covers her face. I watch out the barred glass window as the first droplets of sun fall behind the horizon. I soak up as much as the amber light as I can and let my breath out, they'll be back soon, they always appear after dark. I lift my stiff arm to rub my eyes and tuck my short chocolate brown hair behind my ear. I think I've been awake almost the entire time we've been here because there is no way I'm going to leave Mila defenceless. They already took Amy away. I have no idea what they could possibly want from us, after all, only a short time ago we were a near enough to normal family living on the outskirts of the city and now… well now I don't even know what to classify this as, kidnapped? Imprisoned? I don't know, and the more time I spend in here, the less I seem to care.

I close my eyes and open them again straight away. I'm standing in our house there's an eerie silence that has frozen my parents stiff. I look up to the moon. It's completely full and sitting in the middle of the sky. Midnight? No, that can't be right. I open my mouth, just as words come out a huge wolf glides seamlessly through the window shattering it completely. Glass falls on my arm and sides and cuts straight through me. Pain shoots through me and I run past the growling wolf into the kitchen and seize Mila from under the wooden table. We turn and sprint as fast as our legs could bear upstairs to my room. Amy is hiding in the closet, I grab her forcefully and pull her from her hiding place and turn back to the door. The largest wolf I've ever seen stands snarling at the door, its silver fur glowing with amazing colours in the bright moonlight. Oh god, what do I do? I take a tentative step backwards and hold my arm out protectively over my sisters as a thunderous howl erupts from the beast's throat. I swallow, wishing for somebody, anybody to turn up and help. The wolf puts a paw forward, ready to lunge. What do I do? What _can_ I do?

"Stay calm love," someone says with a thick British accent, where did the voice come from? I quickly scan the room, just us and the wolf… "Protect the pureblood!" the same voice calls out as a group of people tackle the wolf. What the-? Someone forcibly tears Amy and Mila from me. I spin to find a tall, straw blonde man with stunning emerald eyes. I reach forward to try to reclaim my sisters, "Sleep…" he says sternly, and my eyes go black.

I hear the lock on the large wooden door open and someone yelling loudly. I look back out the window, the sun was long gone and the moon was in full view. How long had I been asleep? I quickly move up to the bed next to Mila and softly stroke her hair.

"Hey, hey, it's time to wake up…" I say in what I hope was a calm voice. Her violet eyes flutter open but close again. She was barely 7 years old, and the shock time change had ruined her energy levels, "Mila, c'mon, time to get up," I say a little more forcefully while shaking her shoulder. She turns over and ignores my attempts totally as the door slowly creaks open. My head shoots up, that same blonde haired green eye man stood, looking rather pissed at the doorway. Of all the people they had guarding us, I'd never seen him down here. He looks to the left and gives a hand gesture as he walks in the room. Was someone else is following him?

"Amy!" I gasp and stand as my eyes adjust to the light in the hallway. I can barely make out the smirk on the British man's face. I squint and push my glasses higher on my nose,

"I'm sorry to say, but, it seems we've made a… miscalculation." The man nods towards the bed. The other person drags an unconscious Amy to the bed and places her somewhat gently beside Mila.

"What does that mean?" I ask bitterly. His eyes narrow and turn a dark shade of red. I inhale sharply and step away from him, the back of my knee hits hard against the rusty metal frame of the bed and I fall onto the thin mattress. What was that, a trick of the light? Or-

"Alfred, if you would…" his voice is cold, and almost automatically the sandy blonde man with strikingly bright blue eyes who had hold of Amy takes a tight grasp of my arm. I try to shake him off but his hold on me is too strong, and eventually he pulls me out of the dungeon like room I had spent the past few days getting used to.

The walls of the corridor are a starkly white colour and every so often a thick, metal door would appear. This hallway seems to go on for ever…

"Where am I?" I ask impatiently. The blonde British man just continues forward, totally ignoring my question. I grit my teeth. Who the hell does this man think he is?! We walk for what seems to be an eternity before we reach the end of the corridor.

"Alfred, take her to my quarters, I'll return soon," the blue eyed man nods and immediately pushes me through the doorway. We come out at a large room, dozens of pale skinned people lounge on deep red and black couches spread throughout the room. The floor is covered with navy blue slate tiles and an expensive marble bar sits to the far left of the room with all sorts of alcoholic beverages strewn throughout it. Alfred leads me straight through the middle of the room, and as he does the conversation between people stops and pretty soon every single set of eyes is set squarely on me. I repress a sigh and keep my head low.

Once we're through the now dead silent room my eyes are met with a grand stair case. The stairs are covered in thick, black velvet carpet and the railing is a deep brown wood with black iron detailing. We climb the stair case and pass more people who stop and stare. This time I can just make out their whispers,

"Is this the right one? Or did he get it wrong again?" I hear a woman whisper causing her long blonde hair falls beside her face, making her pale skin look even whiter. The tall, broad shouldered man standing next to her leans down and says something, but Alfred pushes me along faster. I crane my neck to hear, but before I know it we're at the top of the stairs. I give him a soft, tired glare, but he shrugs it off. I yawn and tune out on where we're going. I can't get Mila and Amy out of my head. Amy is the same age as me, and it may be true that she was the 'problem' child, but she knows how to take care of herself. Mila was still young, and I know she'll wake-up soon and start nagging and whining at Amy, who will get annoyed and yell back. They always seem to have trouble dealing with each other. I sigh and come back to reality. Alfred has left my side and is knocking on the wall of a dead-end hallway. I look back and weigh in my chances of actually getting away.

"Don't think about it, I'm in no mood to chase after you." He takes hold of my arm again and pulls me through the now extended hallway. The lights are only dim here, unlike everywhere else in building and there is an intoxicatingly sweet smell in the air. We pass a closed door and head straight into an open room.

The lights are bright compared to the passageway and sting my eyes for a moment. A king-sized wooden poster bed with almost pale white cloth draped along the top lies directly opposite the double doors, matching bed side tables beside it and a lush carpet below, I almost gasp but hold it in, if only to look composed to Alfred. Suddenly he drops my arm and turns back to the hallway,

"Arthur will be back soon, stay put and don't do anything stupid," he says before closing the thick wooden doors. I pout, who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know me, where does he get off treating me like that?! I spin and sit on the end of the plush bed. The room is decorated elaborately with a decent mixture of old and new styles. Geez, for kidnappers they certainly have a flashy way of life… I stand up and sit down again in different places through the room before finally giving up and lying down on the floor. I can't stay still. I groan and cover my eyes with my hands. I know I should be dead tired, but I can even close my eyes at the moment. I spend the next 45 minutes staring blankly at the bone colour ceiling.

'Arthur will be back soon…'such a liar, why would I believe him in the first place? They may have save Mila, Amy and I from those wolves, but they've been keeping us prisoner here for the past few days… I pull my glasses off and wipe the thin lenses on my dust covered shirt that's 2 sizes too big. At least they gave us clothes to change into… I guess…

"My, aren't you just full of complaints… if I had known you'd resent almost all my gifts, I would have left you to the wolves," I sit up and squint in the direction of the voice. A blur of a person is leaning against the doorway. I pull my glasses away from my shirt and shove them on my face. The man I suppose is Arthur stands idly beside the door with his eyes fixed on me. Did I think that aloud? No, I couldn't have. I stand, expecting him to do something, but he just continued to eye me.

"You're Arthur, right?" I say nervously, hoping my voice isn't too shaky. The fair-haired British man raises his eyebrows expectantly. I take a breath before continuing, "Why are we here? And what happened the other night?!" my voice gets louder without me even realising it. I look up to meet his eyes again. The once intrigued and judging emerald eyes are narrowed into an intense glare. Air gets caught in the back of my throat and I recoil closer to the bed.

Arthur begins walking towards me, a sudden jolt of fear courses through my chest and my breathing becomes quicker. He circles me, like a tiger stalks its prey, every step carefully taken and as precise as the other. Occasionally he reaches forward to touch my skin, hair or torso.

"How old are you, love?" he continues walking, I can see the cogs turning in her head as he does.

"S-seventeen…" I say, watching him just as carefully as he does me. He stops abruptly in front of me,

"Your parents," he pauses, "Your _real_ parents," his eyes look straight through me "Did you know them?" I raise an eyebrow,

"What? What do you mean 'real parents'? My _real_ parents are _dead_ thanks to those damn wolves! Now tell me why I'm here!" he looks at me with surprise and sighs condescendingly. I clench my jaw. Goddamn it! I'm so sick of all these cryptic riddles! I step forward, ready to give this man an earful, but he holds his hand up as if to try and calm my demeanour. I close my mouth and meet his gaze. It's calmer and softer than before which just confuses and irritates me more.

"Listen before you get any wrong ideas let's set the record straight," he says coolly while moving towards a large mahogany desk with three matching chairs in front of it with lavishly detailed seats and backs. He sits down behind the table, back to a large, almost wall size window and invites me to follow. I reluctantly give into his invitation and recline against the soft back of one of the chairs.

His desk is covered in paperwork and pens, a sort of controlled chaos. He reaches forward and presses a small button, after muttering a few inaudible words into a speaker he turns his attention back to me.

"Elliana Moore…" he starts, "you're here simply to guarantee the survival of my people." I frown,

"Excuse me?" I tilt my head to the side faintly, "What do you mean 'your people'?" Okay, I should have known, he's crazy… I'm being held captive by a bunch of crazy people.

"That's a little harsh, wouldn't you agree?" he lets out a half chuckle at my obviously confused face, "but never mind that now, the people that are a part of my clan," clan? I bite my lower lip and wait for him to continue, why is he acting like it's so easy to- "vampires, my dear," he says with a peeved growl. I muffle my laughter, but it was absolutely ridiculous! Vampires, what does he think I am? Some Twihard wanna be?

"Stop joking with me and tell the truth," I say before I can totally control myself. I bring my gaze to meet Arthur's. His aura seems to be something dark mixed with delight and he shifts slightly in the cushy office chair and rests his cheek on his palm.

"Love, if you're going to be difficult, then I'll gladly have you put back in the holding cell. It makes no difference to me," his eyes again change to a deep shade of red and he smiles widely, showing his canine teeth changing into large, sharp, white fangs. "Or my clan." My eyes don't move, and I'm frozen stiff. No way… there's no possible way vampires could…

Arthur reaches forward and tries to catch my arm. I jerk it back before he can touch me and clasp it with my other hand. Only then do I realise how badly I'm trembling.

"Calm yourself dear. I wouldn't want you getting stressed and try to run away…" he slyly says with a smirk. Calm… calm… my head drops and I say it over and over again as if it were a mantra that could ward off demons. I inhale deeply and wait for my heartbeat to slow, once it finally does, I turn my attention back to Arthur,

"And, exactly how can I guarantee the survival of _vampires_?" the last word had far more poison on it than I would like to admit. I look into his bright green eyes. I swear I could lose myself in them completely. He smiles seductively,

"What all supernatural beings define as a pureblood is a descendant of the original 5 families of witches. Their blood is the most powerful form of magic left on the world, it has the power to destroy or give total control to one species. However, many have given up the search for them, but my clan and one of my rivals have found the final descendant… you dearie." I'm shocked, a descendant of witches? But doesn't that mean Mila and Amy are purebloods too? My mind is spinning and running at 200 miles a minute. "Evidently, your blood will be the key to the magic." He stands and walks back over to the door and takes an old wrinkled hand with long black nails. I stand up promptly and wait. An elderly, almost sickly looking woman joins us in the room, her grey white hair falls in subdued ringlets over her hunched body to her waist and she wears a burgundy and brown long-sleeved gown that trails a good metre behind her which looks almost as old as she does. Her wrinkled slits I presume are eyes look at me, my heart slows and within seconds I'm covered in a cold sweat.

"Now, now Marie, you mustn't scare the poor little dear." Arthur said with a smirk. He leads Marie forward so she is standing directly in front of me. "Elli," he begins. Elli? Only my family and close friends call me that, how does he know- "This is the grand witch for this area, she's here to confirm who you are," the old witch strides towards me on shaky legs.

Marie stands a few centimetres from me. I can hear her breath coming out in wheezing huffs and feel the gentle prods from her bony finger. I hear her scuffling around in a bag, I turn and see her pulling out a shiny blade, I gasp, spin and try to get as far from the old woman as I possibly can. I reach forward and cling tightly to Arthur's arm. I'm a little shocked myself, but the look on the vampires face is absolutely priceless, his eyes were wide, and body was nearly completely stiff. After a moment I let his forearm go, but have no intentions of going anywhere near the old witch.

Arthur puts his hand tentatively on my shoulder and guides me back near Marie. I give him a questioning look, but he continues to push me nearer,

"Love, you'll get nowhere fast if you can't bring yourself to trust anyone," I glare at him this time,

"Gee, I wonder why I don't trust you." I ask sarcastically. A deep grunt arises from Marie and she harshly reaches forward and takes a tight hold of my arm. She turns my arm over so my pale wrist is showing and brings the blade, which is now firmly attached to her finger, down on the vain.

The deep red liquid spills slowly over my skin. Marie turns the blade on herself and places a drop of my blood on her tongue. Dark, cracking-like markings cover her mouth and chin before spreading across her face and begin to turn her snake eyes fully white. I gulp in a mouthful of air, the old woman scared me before, now it was pure terror. I stumble backwards and manage to trip over my own feet. I land squarely on my ass, I expect pain to shoot through me but I barely felt it. I look down to my arm, a giddy feeling fills my head and I fall onto my back.

I wake up in the plush, wooden poster bed, and that same bone colour ceiling stares me in the face. I sit up sleepily and scan my surroundings. The large window behind the desk had thick drapes covering it and I could just see fragments of light begin to spill in the small openings between the large pieces of material. I yawn as dull pounding sounds in my head, I squeeze my eyes shut and hope that it leaves soon.

"The medicine Marie gave you has some… fairly rash side effects, but, it is necessary when someone human ingests your blood." Arthur sits with his back against one of the poles on the bed with his feet reclined across the foot of the huge bed.

"What happened to her?" I query, remembering terrifying face of the old woman from earlier in the night.

"She's dead," he replies bluntly. My eyes widen in shock, "Your blood is very potent and unpredictable, she knew what could happen, and she fully accepted it." His eyes meet mine and I stay silent as my hand runs over the dry blood covering my wrist. Arthur shifts and reaches for me, I pull away but he's too fast. He takes hold of my blood covered wrist and holds it to his mouth. "You do smell fantastic…" he says before gently licking the dried blood from my skin. I see his eyes change colour and I want to pull away desperately, but something urged me to let him continue. The fair haired man opened his mouth slightly and his fangs gently grazed against my skin. He sunk his fangs deep into my arm before I could push the dizzy feelings away and pull my arm free. At first pain shocked my system, then a pleasant tingling shoots through my arm and goes straight to my head. I don't need this, Arthur pulls away and I fall back against the pillows, my head spinning even worse than before.

I hear Arthur leave, but I don't move. I only stare at the intricate hand sewn detailing on the drapes covering the bed. I eventually summon the strength to sit and then stand and begin to walk around the room, shuffling from object to object so I remain balanced. I make it to the door, and shove it open. I make it through the dim hallway, down the stairs and still have yet to be met with another person… vampire… being? I hold my head in my hand and shake it violently. Focus, I have to- nausea ripped through my stomach, and I stagger and fall up the stairs, landing heavily on my side. I groan and turn back over. Why does my head hurt so much? I lift my arm and look at the two perfectly round fang marks Arthur left in my wrist, blood loss maybe? I didn't think he would have taken so much though… I roll over and slowly stand up again.

"Damn it…" I mutter under my breath as the room starts to spin again. I trip forward and brace myself for the floor. Instead, two strong arms wrap around me and lead me to another wing of this never ending building. I look up, Alfred has his arm around me and is leading me through more hallways.

"Listen, you need to-." His words turn into fuzzy mumbles and my eyes slowly close.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and if you did PLEASE REVIEW!

I'd also like to know what you thought about the OC's (though you've only really met Elli) and the plot and how everything turned out

Read,Review,Favorite, Alert or whatever please :3


	2. Into the Sunlight

Hey guys thanks for the views/revies/alerts and favorites :3 i'm happy so many poeple viewed it and that i got some good feedback (special thanks to: SlifofinaDragon for the fave/alert :3)

Okay, this is written with 3 different POV's (elli, arthur and Iggy) i did this just to give a broader understanding of not only the characters, but the way the interact and percieve things :D Lol. Gettin' all technical

Enjoy! :3

* * *

-Alfred's POV-

Elli's entire body is covered by blankets, only her hair would give any heed to her presence. Well that's what I hope will happen. I sniff the air and breathe a sigh of relief, only my scent and the sweet smell of the outside world fills the room. I walk over to the open window, just dodging the bright rays of sunlight and lean against the wall beside it. The warmth of the rising sun fills my body and I inhale the small fragments of the outside, now that she's here and her identity will be known, there will be very few opportunities to go out in the human world, for her and I.

The clock reads 11am by the time Elli stirs. Her hair is a mess and aqua-blue eyes are half lidded and saggy. I shrug myself off the wall and walk beside the bed. This isn't going to be easy.

-Elli's POV-

My dreams are filled with darkness, something that over the past few days I've come to expect, well when I've been able to let myself sleep. I yawn and turn over. Something seems all too familiar, yet so very different about the feel of the bed and the scent of the room. Am I back in Arthur's room? No, no he wasn't the one who found me. I sit up and look at the blurred shapes scattered throughout the room, someone reaches forward, I anticipate another unwanted yet pleasurable feeding session but instead the blurry shadow places my glasses on my face. Everything became clear in an instant. The room is modern, with a plush single bed, which I was sitting in, laid out near the back of the room and other pieces of furniture with expensive looking gadgets on them. My eyes meet with the once blurry figures. Alfred. How could I forget? Probably because of that damn Arthur, no matter how sexy he-, I pause, do I really think that damn man is... I shudder and force myself back to the real world.

Alfred is staring with fascination at me. I move the thick blankets from my body and stand. I really hope he's nothing like Arthur. I open my mouth, ready to question why he brought me here instead of returning me to one of the rooms I've come accustom to and what the hell is going on around here, but before I have a chance he appears directly in front of me and my eyes widen. I didn't even see him move. He places a warm, gentle hand on my cheek. This is too different, too different compared to how he was acting earlier. How can someone go from cold and stoic to this?!

"Please, don't think less of me because of the way I act when Arthur is around. He is both strong and terrifying, something that can be a potent mix." He says with sadness in his bright blue eyes. Can everyone in this place read my mind or something? I hit the bedside table with a quiet thud. When did I start backing away? Alfred steps forward and I tense. A sad, hurt look covers his features,

"I-I'm sorry… I just," I look away. The vampire takes a long, calm inhale and steps away from me.

"I'll take you to your sisters and get you out of the manor, but I'm going to warn you now, you won't like what you're going to find." He says grimly with a wary glance. I nod, and follow behind him.

Alfred leads me through too many rooms, up countless hallways and down so many staircases that my brain loses itself in the endless maze that is this house. We finally make it back to the bleakly white hallway with steel doors. I relax ever so slightly at least I know where I am now. I stop momentarily. A loud knocking is coming from one of the few gleaming silver doors, I look at it curiously, almost expecting it to fly off of its hinges and send me flying into the cool, hard wall behind. Instead a soft whimpering comes from inside the room. I scan the door and find a sliding latch which appears to be half open. I rise to the balls of my feet and use all the strength I can to open the sliding latch fully open. A small girl lies in the middle of a grey concrete floor. Her dirty blonde hair stands out against the starkness of the room, but one thing I can't miss is her evil, almost bloodthirsty grin. I shudder and her grey eyes smile back at me. Something touches my shoulder and I near on hit the roof.

Alfred steadies me and calms me almost straight away. He reaches up and closes the viewing window.

"It's better not to pay any attention to Natalia she absolutely adores her brother and hasn't totally accepted that she's been captured…" he explains seriously while turning and heading back down the hallway. I follow him and by the time I catch up, he's already unlocked the door. I bust in, even before I have time to think and call for Mila and Amy.

Mila is the first one I see, she runs towards me and straight into my arms. She's trembling and crying,

"Mila... Mila, what's wrong?' I ask, softly tugging her away from my waist.

"A-Amy… she's scary," she cries. I look in the direction Mila ran from, Amy lies on the mattress, her hands and legs shackled to the rusty frame. I gasp. Why would they do this? What possible reason would they have to shackle Amy to a bed? My head spins to Alfred, he steps forward, and tries to reason with me,

"Listen Elliana, I-" I pull away from his reach, lift Mila's small frame onto my side and quickly make my way over to Amy.

Her eyes are closed and usual bright green eyes are shut which show the black rings under her eyes even more. I gently brush her black hair from her face and her eyes crack open. The whites of her eyes are jet black, and her irises are white. I jump back when a gurgling noise comes from her throat. Mila clings tighter to me and I place my hand on her shoulder to soothe her. Alfred appears beside me,

"Arthur thought she was the pureblood, and was asked to carry out the transferral ceremony in front of the higher ranked nobles in the clan. When Amy didn't collapse he knew that she wasn't the right one. But she got away before he could bring her back here." He looks down to Amy with an expression I can't read.

"Alfred…" I say, my voice becoming hoarse, "What happened to Amy?" my question visibly pained him.

"One of the newer clan members found her and she was still bleeding. He fed from her, there was no other option…" he pauses and looks to me, but quickly looks away. I back away from him, my heart pounding and stomach churning.

"N-no, s-she can't be…" I plead. Mila looks at me, confusion covering her features.

"What's wrong with Amy?" she asks quietly. That's when I break. I let Mila off of my side and I feel warm tears stream down my face. Four days, I've lasted four days without feeling this absolutely useless, but now, my sister is a vampire, Mila is terrified and I sit on my knees, crying and unable to fix anything. Mila moves away from me, and is replaced by someone larger, warmer and stronger. Alfred. The scent of his room lingers in the air between us and just manages to cover the damp smell of the room. His hand comes to rest on my arm and he slowly pulls me into a soft, warm and comforting embrace. The rhythmic and slow beating of his heart could have put me to sleep, and the heat coming from his body that just seems to engulf me doesn't help any.

"Elli…" Alfred starts, "you both need to get going." He says while peeling me away from his body.

"But what abou-,"

"She'll stay in here until she can be trusted on the outside. Then she'll join us." I give him an unsure look, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her, it won't be that different from what I was tasked with a little while ago." He chirped happily. I raise an eyebrow and he gives and awkward laugh before rising and moving back towards the open door.

We head away from any of the rooms I'm familiar with. The long hallway seems to stretch even further this way. I let out an exhausted sigh and jerk my arms up to get Mila higher on my hip. Alfred stops and turns to me,

"You'll be faster if I carry her," he suggests, I look down to my sister, who is already fast asleep. I nod and gently pass her too him. He shuffles around for a moment before finding a comfortable place on his back to carry her.

We finally reach the end of the hallway and head up at least 12 flights of stairs. Once we reach the top Alfred leads me straight to the deadbolt locked door. This part of the house looks abandoned, wood is rotting and cracked, the staircase has almost fallen through and the walls look as though they are about to fall away. I turn to Alfred. His skin looks as though it's sizzling in a frying pan. I just manage to see the small rays of light speckling on his skin. He quickly passes Mila to me and opens the door before hiding back in the shadows.

"The reason this is the entry is here, is so no wolf can breach the heart of the nest." His huffing begins to concern me, I step forward wanting to help but he quickly brushes me off. "Arthur will be coming for you soon, if he hasn't started searching already. If you don't make it through the maze before the sunsets, I doubt you'll see the outside world again…" he says dully. I turn back to the glowing doorway and look out.

At first the sun blinds me, but once my eyes clear I'm met with a ginormous hedge maze that stretches a good 15 kilometres from the base of the hill this small shack is on. I walk out the door and take one last glance at Alfred. I really want him to come with us, but the sun won't allow that. I take a deep breath and head down the hill. Not before the large manor sitting on the base of the hill catches my eye. I draw an imaginary line from the front door of the shack, to the base of the stairs and into the middle of the mansion. I wonder how big that place actually is. My eyes begin to water, thinking about Amy alone, shackled to a bed in that awful place makes me feel as though my decision to leave her is wrong. Mila moves in my arms and I look down to her. No, no I can't think like that, at least not right now…

-Arthur's POV-

I watch her leave. She's far too hesitant to leave Alfred, why? She doesn't even know what he's done to her. I let out an irritated sigh and make a mental note to scold him later. But for now, just watching her futile attempts to get through that labyrinth will be amusing enough. Poor little love, doesn't even know how much of a lost cause this is. I leave my hidden place in the shadows of the broken and decaying wood and make my way outside. At first, I just put my fingertips in the warmth of the sunlight, nothing but a pleasant buzz runs through me. For the first time in over ten centuries I step into the sunlight. Her blood is definitely unique. And there's not a chance in hell that I'm going to let anyone else have it.

* * *

Did anyone else get the undertone of Labyrinth? (the movie) i recorded it the other night, and have watched in like 4 times! :D anyway, i hope you liked it, i tried to make it a little shorter so you guys dont lose interest, so tell me which one you'd prefer.

Also, i want any feedback, whether you thought it was good, horrible or just a bad cliche. TELL ME!

Review, PLEASE!

Ja.


	3. Exhausted

Hey everyone! just a quick update today. (it's late, and i'm too tired to actualy write this)

Enjoy~!

* * *

The labyrinth looks huge from the top of the hill, but standing inside it is just ridiculous. Mila and I have been wandering about this damn maze for a good 3 hours and have barely scratched the surface. Turn after turn after turn, step after useless step, and all I can see is more maze. I sigh. Maybe I should've just run full pelt at the wrought iron gate, knocked out the guards and climbed it. At least then I might be getting somewhere… no, I would've just been captured and we'd be worse off than before. I grit my teeth and shift Mila higher on my back, then keep moving.

I walk in silence for what feels like eternity, with only Mila's soft, sleeping breaths keeping me somewhat alert. My throat is burning, and my stomach is growling. Maybe I should've stayed for breakfast… I round a sharp corner, two wooden doors stand before me, each looking just as untrustworthy as the other. I spin back around, not wanting to risk getting even more lost and eat a mouthful of leaves. I frown. There wasn't a wall here a second ago. I look around the now dead end area,

"What the hell!" I exclaim, causing Mila to stir. I bite my bottom lip, hoping she'll stay asleep. When we first started moving she complained about a headache and dizziness and I want her to sleep it off but, of course, she doesn't. I let her off my back and she runs up to the doors,

"Look!" she calls and jumps from my back. I inwardly sigh, at the moment I don't have the patients or mental stability to deal with a kid. I plaster a fake smile on my face,

"Yeah?" I reply, following her gaze. Each door has a large, metal sculptures bolted to it. I walk closer and touch one. It's made of pure silver, moulded to match the shape of the moon. The other looks like gold, though, I can't be totally sure, and is shaped like the sun. I tilt my head to the side slightly. The two symbols look familiar. Then it hits me. I reach for my neck, pull off my overly long necklace and compare it to the doors. The pendant on the end of my chain is the same exact symbols, except instead of being separate the tip of the moon is joined to the middle of the sun.

I slip the necklace back around my neck and turn my attention back to Mila, who is playing with the points of the sun's rays. I move next to her and press lightly on the door, then harder, and harder still. It doesn't budge. A puzzled look crosses my face and I try the other one. Both doors are still in perfect alignment, not even an inch of give in either of them. I pout and put my hands on my hips, trying to figure something out.

"What're we gonna do?" Mila asks, her high, yet hoarse voice ringing loudly in the silence.

"I dunno…" I reply. I want to move faster, staying in one place in here makes me feel nervous, and even more so since we entered this maze. Every step I take feels watched, and judged. I inhale the warm afternoon air, and close my eyes. I'm running out of energy and my head begins to spin, I lean on the think wooden door for support. Laughter erupts from behind me. I twist me head, and step in front of Mila, with my arm stretched across her. "Who are you?" I say to the shadow covered figure emerging from the separating trees. The man stopped just short of the sun rays. Is he a vampire too?

"That doesn't matter at the moment," a man's voice calls with a thick Spanish accent. I step closer to him, trying to focus my vision, and I can just start to make out his bright brown hair and oddly happy expression.

"What're you doing here then?" I ask while stepping back. He flashes his fangs in a large grin,

"I'm here to relay a message," he starts, "Arthur will becoming for you once the sun sets, if you wish to return now, and save everyone a whole lot of trouble, I'll escort you back." He says with a calmer smile, "or you can get lost in the labyrinth and awaken some of the beasts that are trapped here… such as the ones through the moon and sun doors…" the way he speaks sends a shiver down my spine and I step away from him. His smile drops, "Fine then," he starts turning to leave and head back into the darkness of the hedge.

"Wait-!" I call, his head turns back around and he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he sounds somewhat intrigued. I look down to Mila she's hiding behind my leg and shivering badly. My guess is she didn't get much sleep once I left, and then I woke her this morning… she's tired, hungry and weak.

"If I return with you now, I want you to get Mila help, and send her back to live with our family friends," I say, as sternly as I can manage,

"No!" she yells and shakes me arm. "No! I'm not leaving!" she yells even louder. I drop to my knee and capture her flailing arms,

"Listen to me Mila, you can't stay here, the only reason I have to be, is because I have to help them, then Amy and I will be home, okay?" I'm lying through my teeth, fully knowing that in her sleep deprived and weak state she hasn't been paying close enough attention. She pouts and I can see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I can't bare it anymore I look away from my pleading sister and back to the man. "Do we have a deal?" I ask again while trying to stand. The sun beats down on me hard, causing my vision to double, I stumble forward for a moment before regaining some composure. The Spanish man thinks it over for a moment,

"Very well then," he replies while gesturing for me and Mila to move into the shade of the hedge. Sorry Alfred… I can't take this anymore, we've barely made any progress and the sun is going to set very soon, not to mention the hollowing feeling in my stomach. The brown haired man leads us into a cave like structure made from the shifting hedge of the labyrinth. I crane my neck around, the large green shrubs close in behind us and we're left in complete darkness. Great, this makes me feel even safer. Suddenly, a glowing flame sparked in the Spaniards hand. I jump slightly, but Mila stares at him with intense fascination. His olive-green eyes flick to meet mine,

"It's called majik, all vampires of noble ranking can use a specific type," I raise my eyebrows. I never knew vampires could do things like this, I silently laugh to myself, I always thought they just turned into bats.

We walk down concrete stairs, the walls are old bricks and I can barely see 2 feet in front of me. Damn it I hate the dark. Well, at least it was cooler down here. We come to a long hallway, one leading straight through the labyrinth and the other back in the direction of the manor. I stop, desperately wanting to go the other way,

"C'mon," the man says. I turn to face the direction he is going,

"What's your name?" I call curiously. At first he doesn't answer but he eventually turns and looks at me,

"Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he replies, his accent sounding even more predominant in his name. I nod and follow behind him. I'm not going to enjoy explaining myself to Arthur, I just hope there's a chance he won't be to cruel to Alfred for helping me…

I stand before Arthur, Antonio is beside me and what seem like 100 other vampires stare at us.

"Antonio, you may leave, thank you for bringing her back," the Spaniard nods with a wide smile,

"No problem," he walks by me, I give him an expectant look, "just follow him, I'll take care of your sister," he whispers before leaving. I can't believe it he's actually keeping his word. I nod, and head of in the opposite direction.

Still, the hundreds of eyes are locked on me, and as to whether they could hear what Antonio said to me… I'm not entirely sure, but I think they did. I repress a sigh and watch the man in front of me. His straw blonde hair is just as much of a controlled chaos as it was earlier, and his neat clothes may have changed, but still resemble the same, unique styling. I bite my bottom lip, why do I feel a need to look at him? Any other man would peak my interest, but I would quickly move on… so why? Why am I so infatuated with him?! I curse under my breath and try to push Arthur from my mind. I didn't think Stockholm syndrome could take affect so quickly. The British man in front of me laughs softly,

"It isn't Stockholm syndrome, love." he says, I can practically hear the smile play on his lips. I frown and stop.

"How can you do that!?" he turns to me and captures my hand. I rip it away from him and stumble backwards, something hard hits my shoulders which I know should stop me, but it doesn't. I crash through a large window, shards of glass sticking into my back and I hit the ground. Pain courses though me and then, nothing.

My eyes shoot open, my breathing is hard, burning my lungs and tears of fear and pain flood my eyes and coat my cheeks. Arthur still has a tight hold of my hand,

"Most vampires have majik that pertains to the physical elements of nature… I on the other hand possess spirit majik…" he releases my hand and softly touches my cheek. It was a vision then? My breathing slows and the warmth of his hand passes through me. I close my eyes and relax slightly as Arthur's arm wraps around my waist. A soft, wanting gasps escapes my lips as his hand fondles the curves of my body. He lowers himself to me as he removes his hand from my cheek and places gentle kisses along my jaw line. Why do I want him so much? I raise my hands and hold on delicately to his shirt collar. I want him to kiss me, touch my body more and bite me. Wait, what? I feel Arthur's mouth curve into a smile.

"Dear little love, I didn't think you we're into those kinds of things…" he says as his fangs graze my skin. I inhale sharply, but he pulls away. I look into his emerald green eyes and feel my cheeks heat up. His eyes soften slightly before he pulls me into a deep, heated kiss.

Arthur pulls me tighter against his body, and slyly slips his tongue into my mouth. I let out a soft moan as his hands roam further around my body. Someone awkwardly coughs I shove Arthur from me and spin around. Alfred stands with his eyes averted and a pale red blush covering his cheeks. My heart sinks, as his eyes meet mine, pain and sadness… Arthur reassured his grip on my waist before turning his gaze to Alfred.

"You wanted to see me," he mumbled something that I didn't quite catch, Arthur did and his wide smile returned.

"Ah, yes, Alfred, we were going to meet you, but…" he trailed off with a smirk still lingering on his lips.

"You we're busy, I guessed as much. But I'm here now and, unlike you, I have things to do," Alfred's glare was poisonous, but the British man beside me took no notice of it.

"Fine then, you'll receive your punishment for releasing the pureblood now then," my head shoots up and I try to step away from him,

"What?" I ask before I can stop myself. Arthur looked down to me with surprised eyes,

"Even though I know you weren't going to get out of the labyrinth, Alfred still aided your attempt to leave… and I can't have insubordinate people in my clan," he states dully.

"B-but-," I plead with him,

"Honestly, Arthur what did you expect me to do?" Alfred interrupts me, "Just let her stay trapped here and become your bride!" his eyes widen, and I can see it in his face, he really wishes he could take that last bit back.

"So that's what this is about?" Arthur asks smugly, Alfred's eyebrow twitched and he looked away.

"Just tell me what I have to do, so I can leave already…" he says darkly. Arthur sighs and thinks for a moment while running his hands up and down my waist.

"You'll have the day shift on the gate for 2 weeks, while also teaching little Amy how to control herself," hearing Amy's name surprised me, and I looked at the straw blonde man beside me. His eyes are firmly locked on Alfred, "She won't see Elliana until she is properly trained… understand?" Alfred's blue eyes are covered by his fringe, and I can almost feel his scowl.

"Yes, anything else?" he replies sarcastically. Arthur gives him a warning glance, but the blue eyed man just walks off.

"Sorry about that love," Arthur says while letting go of my waist and starts to play with the longer strands of my hair. "Come on now dear, don't be bothered by him…" he lightly presses his lips to my neck. Why do I feel like I'm about to throw up? Alfred's face still clings to my mind and if I could, I would've chased after him, but I've caused more than enough trouble for him. Arthur slinks both his arms around me and pull me tightly against him.

"W-what did Alfred mean by me becoming your bride?" I ask, my voice shaking and cracking nervously. He sighs,

"He does have a big mouth… come with me hun." The green eyed man releases my body and kindly takes hold of my hand.

I'm led back up to Arthur's room, everything is just as it was a few hours ago, and even the curtain is drawn back allowing the late afternoon sun into the room. Maybe I could go into the sunlight and break through the window. Arthur looks toward me and she steps straight into the sun. I look at him in shock. How is that possible!?

"You should listen to me more carefully love…" he says while playing with the files on his desk, "I told you that you blood is potent and above all unpredictable," a happy sigh leaves his lips. "You don't know how many years I've wanted to do this." He tells me with a sincere smile. When I don't answer he pouts at me, "You already know I can read your mind, and even if it isn't a conscious thought, I know you think I'm some kind of monster that wants nothing more than to kill… but I have some news for you sweet-heart, not all of us are like that and the sooner you realize this the better," he gulps down ½ a cup of something from his desk.

"I want you to let Mila go, Antonio said-,"

"He can't pull rank on me… and even if I could, I had no intention on keeping her here, she's no use to me." My heart beats faster, and I smile,

"Really?" I ask excitedly. Arthur gives me a questioning glance but nods.

"She's being taken back to the United States when night falls." He says breezily. Back to the United States?! I open my mouth, but nothing comes out, it would make sense, especially considering how much trouble we've had with sleep routine, but surely not… "If you want an exact location, you'll have to do _something_ for me," he says teasingly, "but just as a rough location, we're in England." A smirk tugs on his lips. I stare at him in disbelief. What possible reasons could there be for bringing me here?

"Arthur, you need to start telling me things… no more secrets, got it?" I ask harshly.

"Fine then, what would you like to know?" he asks cheerfully.

* * *

I hope you liked it, even if the part in the labyrinth was reallyshort! but i thought it was better to just glance over all the boring bits,otherwise i would've spent like 1500 words describing the maze :P well, anyway tell me what you think about it!

thanks to anyone who reviewed on the past few chapters! Dont be afraid to do so on this one!

Ja.


End file.
